The Youngest Son
by pain1516
Summary: A boy that looks like a girl and a girl that dresses like a boy. It's two years after Killua first tried the Hunter Exam and now it's Kalluto's turn. How will his experience compare to his older brothers? Only one way to find out. KallutoxOC
1. Prologue

Summary: A boy that looks like a girl and a girl that dresses like a boy. It's two years after Killua first tried the Hunter Exam and now it's Kalluto's turn. How will his experience compare to his older brothers? Only one way to find out. KallutoxOC

Kalluto to put it simply was bored. He idly toyed with the badge he had to wear that was pinned to his kimono. It had the number 53 on it. He hadn't even had that much of a desire to even take the Hunter Exam, after all he was a trained assassin and he knew how to use nen already. But it wasn't his idea it was his pseudo mentor's.

~Flashback~

"Kalluto I have a test for you," Feitan stated calmly not even looking at the 12 year old boy. His eyes were focused on Phinks and Nobunaga versing each other in Pac-Man.

"A test?" Kalluto repeated, his mind already starting to think about what it could possibly be. "What kind of test? I thought you were impressed with my progress."

"I said that didn't I? I'm not taking that back, I simply want to see how well you preform at something that should be relatively simple for you at this point."

"Well what is this test?" Kalluto questioned, he was ready to get it over with since knowing Feitan even if he said it would be simple his mentor wasn't the type to waste their time on something easy. Especially since Feitan seemed to get a kick out of seeing him in pain or exhausted.

"Go take the Hunter Exam and don't come back until you get your license or I'll kill you."

~Flashback End~

Kalluto sighed as he looked to the ceiling, starting to count the tiles. It wasn't like he thought he couldn't pass, his oni-san Killua had before he even mastered nen, but it was a waste of time in his book.

'I could be looking into where Killua and Alluka ran off to' Kalluto internally grumbled, 'Or trying to impress Dancho now that the mysterious man is back...'

Although getting a Hunter's license might help that first point since Hunter's have so much more access to information throughout the world.

Kalluto's thoughts turned to the man who surprisingly didn't look that intimidating, that all the Spider's talked about so respectfully. He had barely looked at Kalluto since he got back, only asking about the new boy's power. 'I have to prove to him that I'm strong and worth a higher ranking' Kalluto thought determinedly.

With his extra training he had been getting for the past few months he finally thought he was reaching the others level. He had also come up with new creative ways to use his paper and fan.

"Oi can I ask you a question?" The inquire snapped Kalluto out of his thoughts and he turned to look in the direction of the voice. The speaker was a short girl with a short haircut who looked around his age. Her hair was unkempt and reminded him of Killua only hers was a bit longer and a scarlet red color. After noting the number on the badge she wore pinned to her hoodie, 178, he focused on her big green eyes that looked straight into his pink ones.

"You just did," Kalluto said dryly as he tilted his head to the side. Truthfully though he was kind of curious about what she wanted to ask him since she was the first one in this incredibly packed dungeon like area to talk to him. She also seemed to be the only one here who was his age. Ever since he set out to take this test nobody had spoken to him except the Navigator he found that brought him here to the testing sight.

The mystery girl frowned slightly as she sighed out a, "I hate when people say that," only to take a step closer to him, look him right in the eyes and ask, "Why do you dress like a girl?"

Kalluto's eyes widened at not only her blunt question but at the fact she realized he was a boy and not a girl. He had a very slight build and it seemed like he would hit his growth spurt later then all of his other brothers (sans Alluka who he hasn't even seen since he was a toddler). He as the youngest had grown up as his mothers doll. She had been determined to have the daughter she always wished for even if it was through him and he was an obedient little boy who always loved his mother dearly and would do anything she asked of him.

'But I'm no longer home walking in her shadow' a small voice in the back of Kalluto's head whispered to him. So why did he dress like a girl? Why was he even thinking this deeply over some girls question?

"It's a habit I guess. But what about you? You look just like a boy yourself," Kalluto sniffed as he his eyes briefly skimmed over her baggy black knee length shorts and her green hoodie and then stared into her eyes challengingly. Was her real purpose talking to him just to get him angry? But his eyes widened as the girl laughed.

"I keep my hair short because of some bad memories and these clothes I wear are much easier to move around in then yours," She stated with a small smile.

Kalluto looked at this girl oddly. He still wasn't quite sure if she was trying to antagonize him since her laugh and smile were quite disarming. But he was a pro and he wouldn't let her shake him up."With the proper training the kimonos I wear are plenty easy to move around in."

She smiled wider, "Touche! Well my name is Sidhe and I'm twelve years old how about you?"

Kalluto didn't even know what made him answer, "We are the same age then. My names Kalluto."

Maybe this test would be interesting after all.

A/N: Hello minna-san (everyone)! Hunter x Hunter is currently my favorite anime and deserves a much bigger fanbase in my opinion! The Zoldyck family has fascinated me ever since Killua was introduced and he is my all time favorite character. But this story isn't about him instead it's about his adorable little brother Kalluto! Leave a review if you want me to continue this and check out my Pokemon story as well if you like Pokemon :). Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Examiner

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, I only own my OC's.

Review Replies:

chani (guest): Haha I wanted to read one to! But it didn't seem like anyone was ever going to post one for me so I decided to take the initiative! Your welcome! :)

one thousand galaxies: I'm looking forward to writing more!

MademoiselleCreatix: Thank you! I'm going to try to update regularly. TRY haha

DatMiel: I hope it is cute :) and I shall try my best.

Kitty (guest): You were the only one to mention any curiosity about Sidhe! I'm glad someone wants to know more about her :) Oh I'm sure Kalluto will eventually get use to it ;)

Pri-Chan 1410: I've always been curious about him to.

Chapter 1:

Suddenly a loud buzzer like sound went off in the underground dungeon all the Hunter examinees were waiting in. Kalluto's head whipped in the direction of the sound while the girl next to him jumped slightly and gasped in surprise. A platform seemed to rise up from the ground and on it stood a tall woman dressed in standard workout clothes which consisted of a black sports bra, pink yoga pants, pink and white sneakers, neon yellow wrist bands, and a fanny pack which was the same color as her wrist bands. Her hands were on her hips and her curly platinum blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. Her head turned as she scanned the large crowed with a serious expression on her face. Behind the woman was a large rack that seemed filled with mats.

"Helloooooooooo Hunterrrrr wannabe's!" The mystery woman called out. Kalluto thought the way she stretched out her words was annoying and he was hoping she wouldn't continue to do so. The strange women had a blinding smile on her face as she pumped her fist in the air and declared, "I'm the examiner for the first phase of this years exam! My name is Serenity and I reallyyyyyyy hope you guys are ready to feel the burn!"

'Serenity huh...How ironic,' Kalluto thought dryly after internally wincing at her volume and speech pattern. 'What the hell has Feitan got me into?!' He made sure any annoyance he felt wasn't visible on his face though thanks to his training. Unlike the girl next to him however he noticed. Sidhe had plugged her fingers in her ears as the blonde woman went on to enthusiastically share some of her likes (hot men, working out, fruit, small frilly dogs) and dislikes (other women, junk food, dirt) until a rather tall, built man interrupted her.

"Seriously? A ditz like you is in charge? I can't believe it," he scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and several people throughout the crowd voiced their agreement. His words however didn't wipe the cheerfully expression off the so called examiners face, instead she simply jumped off the platform she had stood on and casually walked over to the irritated man. Kalluto noted how the man seemed to tense slightly the closer she got and how a few of the people close to him unconscionably backed away a bit. The ones who didn't back away however were to focused on the way the young woman's hips moves or her cleavage.

'Are all older men perverts?' Kalluto thought skeptically, 'I don't understand why they would want to stare at her like that since she doesn't even look attractive to me.' Little did Kalluto know that he was one of the only male there that felt that way.

By now Serenity was close enough to the man to reach out and touch him if she wished. Instead she casually opened her fanny pack and pulled out a card. A Hunter license to be exact, or at least what Kalluto assumed a Hunter license to look like and based off the crowds reaction he assumed he was right.

"She really is a Hunter then," the girl next to him whispered. Kalluto didn't bother voicing his agreement.

"Is this enough to prove to you my position? I'm the only one in the room that possesses the thing you all covet," she said in a completely different tone then her cheerful one before; instead now her voice was low and silky yet dangerous like. Despite the quiet volume she had spoken in every single one of the three hundred and seventy eight examinees heard it. The man in front of her no longer looked confident and defiant, now he looked to me sweating bullets.

"No more arguments?" She questioned calmly. "Good! Now I think we have wasted enough time don't you? Its time to start my test. You all are going to follow to follow along as we go through one of my regular workouts!"

There wasn't a single sound following her announcement. She had managed to leave everyone speechless. Serenity simply laughed at seeing all the stumped expressions.

"Oh what's wrong everyone you were so chatty before! Your underestimating my test aren't you? Well do as you wish but I doubt even half of you will make it on to the second stage!"

Kalluto needless to say was unimpressed. 'A stamina test? Really? This won't even be any fun.' The girl besides him didn't really look worried either. She turned her head slightly and caught the boy's stare.

"You don't look very nervous Kalluto," she laughed "Not as delicate as you look huh?"

Kalluto scoffed and turned his head away, "if anyone here should be nervous it should be you Red, you won't even be able to keep up with me."

Sidhe blinked owlishly at the nickname she had been bestowed with before grinning at the boy.

"Bring it Doll-Face!"

"Both of you kids should be more wary," a new voice joined in the discussion startling both twelve year old's to Kalluto's slight shame. 'I'm seriously off my game today; what is up with all these people sneaking up on me so easily? Feitan would kill me for shaming him like this! Hell my parents would have as well.' Kalluto blamed it on Sidhe. It has to be this strange girls fault for distracting him so much.

The man walking up to them had short light brown hair with sideburns framing his face and large thick eyebrows. He wore a red blazer with black stripped edges over his white shirt that had a large collar and showed some of his chest. He also had on dark pants and a pair of flip-flops on his feet. Pinned to his blazer was the number he had been given upon arrival, 87. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked down at the small children.

"Letting your guard down even for a moment in this exam can cost you dearly along with underestimating the people around you," he cautioned. He gestured over the blond woman passing out mats, "Serenity Harke is well known all over the world as being a top workout instructor! Her routines are brutal, even the beginner ones. Only the best would be given the right to be a Hunter examiner after all." He stated sternly. Sidhe looked at the man curiously while Kalluto thought over what he had just been told. 'One of the best workout instructors in the world huh? But she's also a Hunter? I wonder if she is a Kyokakei (Enhancer) nen type.'

Suddenly Sidhe stuck her hand out towards the tall man. "Thanks for the advice sir; by the way my name is Sidhe what's yours?" The man laughed and grabbed the girls much smaller hand in his own. "The name's Zepile and its no problem. This is my second time taking the exam and it would be a shame if I didn't pass on my wisdom to the rookies!"

Kalluto scoffed, "why would we want advice from a man who failed?" Zepile's face flushed lightly as he tried to think of a comeback to the cheeky brat.

"Oi! Kalluto that was rude as hell! Just because he failed doesn't mean you should look down on him like that for trying to help us," Sidhe practically growled at the boy, "We don't even know the reason he failed."

Zepile opened his mouth to agree, and possibly share the very reason only for Kalluto to turn his head away in disinterest as another person approached them. This time it was Serenity.

"Here ya go kiddies," she said cheerfully after handing Sidhe and Kalluto two dark green mats, "and for you sir," her voice took on a completely different tone as she blatantly checked out the brown haired man in front of her. Zepile awkwardly stuttered out a thanks a few seconds late after she started to walk away.

Sidhe smirked up at him as she spread out her mat on the floor, right next to where Kalluto was rolling his out. "Very smooth Zepile-san." Kalluto mockingly laughed in agreement as Zepile snapped, "Shut up you damn brats!"

A/N: I was blown away by all the love this story recieved for just the first chapter! Thank you everyone I really appreicate it! It makes me sad though that my other story isn't having the same luck... So if anyone likes Pokemon please go check it out and leave a review! But anyway tell me what you guys think of the second chapter of The Youngest Son!


	3. Chapter 2: Feel The Burn

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hunter x Hunter but y'all be the first ones to know when I do...Maybe...

Review Replies:

MademoiselleCreatrix: Haha I was hoping no one would see that one coming :). Why create more new characters when there are plenty of usable ones already ready for you?

chani: Your welcome! :) I'm gonna try to keep a semi-regular update speed for at least the rest of them summer. As for Zepile... You'll just have to read and find out ;)

Jesse M Gerrits: I'm assuming you mean Chimera Reborn Kite that was just introduced in the last episode... That's a pretty good idea. I'm not caught up exactly with the manga but I know a bit of what's to come, although not much about what Togashi has done with her yet or if he has done anything at all.

xXIvoryElephantXx: Thank you! I'm honestly writing this by the seat of my pants so I wonder how it will go to... ;)

stakstik: I'm glad you enjoy it and that's the plan haha

Pri-Chan 1410: Oh those two... Well you'll see :)

Chapter 2:

They had been jogging in place at top speed for forty minutes, Sidhe mentally calculated as she watched the examiner chew out a man who protested being disqualified just because he stopped jogging for a moment. Sidhe was impressed she could yell and cuss that effortlessly without slowing down at all.

A small man with a strange green head who had come down on the same platform as Serenity had originally, who looked just like the person who gave each examine their number when they had entered the dark dungeon via the large marble stairs, suddenly appeared behind the man and gave a quick chop to the back of his neck to knock him out, just like he had done for nine others so far. He then casually grabbed the lanky man by his ankle and dragged him off nonchalantly toward one side of the huge dungeon which was shadowed in darkness. Sidhe thought the place looked kind of spooky since only a large rectangle of the dungeon and the stairs behind them had lights illuminating it. Whatever was hidden in those shadows where the small man was taking the failed examinees was a complete mystery.

On Sidhe's one side was the strange boy with his pretty kimono, Kalluto was his name but Sidhe believed the nickname Doll-Face really suited him, since he looked just like the oriental china doll in her foster mother's treassured collection. He didn't seem bothered at all despite the heavy clothes and his uncomfortable looking zori sandals. A complete opposite of the man on Sidhe's right who was much older then them and seemed to be sweating and panting already.

"I guess old men like you don't have much stamina ne, Zepile-san?" Sidhe questioned slyly, internally hoping a little mocking would help motivate the man a little more.

Zepile glared at the girl instead of wasting his breath answering. She noted however how his fists clenched and his knees rose a little higher as his jog seemed more powerful. 'Mission accomplished,' she internally praised herself.

Sidhe wasn't bothered at all by the running. She was in excellent shape, she always had been, and she was no stranger to hard work after growing up in a small farming village in NGL for her first eight years of life.

'Work hard in the fields my little fairy and your father will let you and Kari play in the evening,' her mothers gentle voice whispered in her ears, encouraging the girl to pick up her pace.

After all if she worked hard and got a license she would be one step further in accomplishing her goal.

* * *

-25 Minutes Later-

They had moved onto jumping jacks, Kalluto internally grumbled, he disliked this exercise and would have preferred to keep running in place. He still wasn't feeling tired at all, something the red headed girl seemed to have in common with him. Others though didn't share the sentiment. Another eleven examinees were failed by the blonde examiner for trying to stop and catch their breath. She had hawk like eyes, although being on that platform had to help with that. Kalluto wondered idly, if Sidhe and this examiner would have been able to last after going through some of the Zoldyck family training routines.

Compared to his brothers, Illumi and Killua he wasn't nearly as physically strong. He was born premature and so far had always stayed small. He made up for it with his speed, stealth, and thankfully he had built up high stamina, his training with Feitan only added to that.

'I hope this test at least becomes a little more challenging...' the young boy thought boredly.

It was then Kalluto decided that he wouldn't use his Nen to pass this test. If his brothers could do it why couldn't he? Illumi-ni-sama, he recalled, had only used his Nen to hide his appearance from Killua-ni-san.

"Alright everyone we've finally finished our warm up!" a loud voice declared snapping Kalluto out of his thoughts.

Serenity had a large grin on her face as several people in the crowd sputtered over the fact all they had done so far was a simple 'warm up'. Even Zepile who, had been incredibly focused after Sidhe's teasing, groaned nervously. Even though the warm up was technically done they were still doing jumping jacks.

Kalluto and Sidhe looked at each other challengingly, before her face broke into a large grin and he smirked slightly.

'There is no way I'll lose to you,' both children thought at the same time.

* * *

-25 Minutes Later-

'We've had been doing push-ups for awhile now,' Zepile thought dazedly. To think he thought he had been in good shape before coming here. Although he had heard of Serenity Harke he had never attempted one of her workouts before since they were rather infamous. Now he knew why.

"I-" he wheezed out getting the attention of the two super human children to his left, "I better have some fantastic abs after this h-hell is o-over," they laughed at that, (how the hell can they laugh right now?), but he was dead serious.

He had vaguely noticed a good amount of people being dragged out but he didn't know that twenty eight people had failed just during the push-ups.

* * *

-35 Minutes Later-

These single raised leg push-ups were harder, Sidhe noted. She was sweating now, although it was nothing compared to Zepile. It irritated her that Doll-Face still looked completely fine, but as long as she didn't give up before him it didn't matter who was drier.

"Oi," a calm voice called, Sidhe turned her head slightly to meet pink eyes, "Your not getting tired are you?" Somehow he made expressionless look smug, "I guess you aren't so tough after all."

Just like with Zepile a little bit of teasing can be a great motivator. Another nineteen people had failed the first phase, 'I'm not like them,' the girl internally declared, 'I wont fail this! I'm going to become a Hunter on my first try!'

* * *

-40 Minutes Later-

Kalluto preferred crunches a lot more then jumping jacks and push-ups. Many others however didn't feel the same way and many dropped like flies after being harassed by the examiner for not doing the exercises right.

'Fifty four,' he counted. He was surprised the guy with the sideburns wasn't one of them, and that Sidhe kept encouraging the man.

Why bother cheering on someone you barely know when that just means more competition later on if the guy does make it through the first phase? She was definitely interesting and sturdy if not to bright.

* * *

-15 Minutes Later-

Zepile hated **hated** supine reversed crunches with a burning passion. He felt like he was already half passed out, in fact it was a miracle he was still doing it. He could just make out the screaming voice of the proctor over his rasping breath and Sidhe's soft spoken encourages. How the hell could the proctor even notice when someone wasn't doing it right? She was in the middle of the exercises as well.

'That harpy and these kid,' he glanced at the brats in question, 'they aren't human, there's no way.'

At least the little red headed one was kind though. The older man wondered how many had failed so far but didn't linger on it as his whole mind, body and soul, focused on one simple thing: keep going no matter what.

Sixty three people had failed just during the supine reverse crunches.

Zepile barely even noticed as a piercing scream came from the stairs behind them, and a brunet women covered in blood came rushing down them.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Oh and like I've asked previously go check out my other story as well please :)


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Woman

Disclaimer: I'm 100% positive I don't own HxH and that I won't anytime in the future!

Review Replies:

Pri-Chan 1410: You have no idea how glad I am that people are enjoying this story so much! XD

Although I admit it was a bit disconcerting to go from getting six reviews for each the first and the second chapters but to go to only one review for the third...

Chapter 3:

-Flashback-

"This way please," was spoken in the quite almost shy like voice of the woman navigating Sidhe to the location of the Hunter Exam's start. She had impossibly long wavy brown hair and she was dressed in clothing that had to be high class, a long flowing black skirt, fancy boots, and a deep red sweater.

Sidhe had tried making conversation with the woman but it became clear after a few stuttered statements she wasn't much of a talker. Even someone as oblivious as Sidhe could pick up on it.

The red head let out a gusty sigh as she followed the older woman along a small dirt path that cut through the vast woods. They had left the small port town Kento where they had met about a half hour ago and had been walking since. Sidhe looked around curiously, it had been years since she walked around woods this much, the last time had been in her home country NGL, so it was refreshing but she wanted to get to the exam site already!

Although she did wonder if the test would have some survival aspect to it since it was in the woods but if so she was sure she could handle it.

"We are almost there Sidhe-san," the women, Ran (that much Sidhe was able to get out of her) spoke again in her whisper-tone.

The news sent a pulse of excitement through the young girl, "Really?! Great! I can't wait to get started and finally get my license!"

The exclamation actually made the woman turn and look at her curiously, "Um, Sidhe-san your not nervous about this at all? People are known to die all the time during the test.." She looked away quickly with a guilty look, as though she felt bad for telling the girl well known news.

Sidhe just smiled and casually put her arms behind her head, "Oh don't worry I know all about all the dangers! I spent four years of my life with a Hunter after all! But I have to do this and I might as well tackle it with a positive attitude right?"

Ran smiled at the boisterous child, she was so bright and she hoped the Hunter Exam wouldn't dim that brightness. The thought wilted her smile and made her turn her head forward to look down the path.

"You said you had to do this... What do you mean exactly? There are others things you can try to accomplish. Safer things," she slightly stressed the last part which Sidhe promptly ignored.

"I made a promise that I would become a Hunter and that I would do it on my first try! I have to prove that it isn't impossible and getting a license takes me one step closer to my goal anyway so why not?"

Ran blinked in surprise, "So what is your goal?" Sidhe just laughed and flashed the older woman a wide grin before pressing a finger to her lips.

"Its a secret! All I can say is that I'm not the only one trying to accomplish this so I have to be fast!" This child confused Ran greatly yet at the same time greatly reminded her of someone..

"Your just like Rei," was softly muttered under her breath but Sidhe caught it and looked at the woman strangely.

"Who's Rei?" the blunt question surprised the brunette and she let out a startled, "Ah! You heard that? You have sharp ears!" before sighed and explaining, since it was her fault for speaking out loud after all.

"Rei is my little sister, your confidence and positivity reminds me of her," Ran explained looking at the red-head.

Sidhe hummed thoughtfully, "How old is your sister?"

"Rei is only ten years old," Ran gave a small laugh, "Only ten years old yet she's more confident then her seventeen year old sister.." she trailed off with a small frown.

"I'm sure there's a reason for how you are Ran-san and likewise with your sister," the reassurance was surprising but welcome. 'Although,' Ran considered, 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'

As the thought passed through her mind they had reached the end of the path which led to a huge acre of a front yard for the mansion up ahead. Words couldn't do the huge estate justice as it loomed majestically before them, colored beige and the dark brown of the wood. A large garden of colorful flowers circled around the building. The small measly dirt path they had been strolling on changed into a large fancy stone path-driveway, a few people up ahead of them were already walking up.

"Wow!" Sidhe practically yelled, it was probably one of the nicest buildings she had ever seen in her whole life.

"T-this is one of my family, the Reim's, summer homes. The first exam is being held in the basement-,"

'Oh great she went back to stuttering', Sidhe thought slightly depressed.

"-the navigator's were mostly the family's butlers but my brother and I offered to help as well," Ran murmured as she seemed to realize they had stopped moving, so she started leading the way again.

"In your basement?! How large is your basement? And this is only one of your summer homes? Your family must be loaded!" She spoke so fast Ran could barely keep up with what words the girl uttered.

"Um, yes the basement is large enough for what the first examiner had in mind; my family actually has three more summer homes like this... It can be pretty shocking for those who meet the Reim's family.." she fidgeted with her hands as she trailed off.

Sidhe calmed herself down after seeing how uncomfortable talking about her family's wealth made Ran. Instead she tried to think of what kind of exam could possibly be held in a basement.

They had reached the large steps leading to the front door but to Sidhe's surprise Ran didn't take that way instead gestured to Sidhe to follow her as she led her around one of the flower gardens to a much simpler door. It wasn't locked and after entering they found themselves in a rather bland hallway which didn't have any kind of decoration, was it moved so the examinees could walk through here and they wouldn't have to worry about anything being stolen or ruined? Not that this family couldn't replace anything.

Ran was walking more quickly now and her facial expression was grim, which encouraged Sidhe to follow quietly without voicing anymore questions. As they exited the hallway they reached a large, again bland, room. This room however had large intricately designed wooden doors and next to the door stood a rather large intimidating mad in and black suit, while next to him was a small man with a curious green head.

As Sidhe and Ran walked up to the two men, the man with the green head gave the younger girl a badge with a number on it, 178. The larger man reached out and opened the door and as Sidhe took a deep breath and prepared to walk through she heard a softly spoken, "Good luck Sidhe-chan," but when Sidhe turned her head to look she only caught a glimpse of brown hair as Ran took the same long hallway out.

It put a smile on her face as turned back and walked through the door and down the stairs to the first real step to accomplishing her dreams.

'Just wait Katsu!' Sidhe internally declared, 'I'm gonna prove to you that anything is possible if your willing to fight for it.'

-Flashback End-

The woman came barreling down the stairs like a bat of of hell, shocking everyone in the room but none more then Sidhe who turned her green eyes towards the stairs only to be shocked seeing a screaming, blood covered Ran running down towards them.

"Wha-What the hell?" She exclaimed as she stood from the exorcize position she had been in, ignoring all the other confused people around her, and the examiner yelling for everyone to calm down.

"Ran!"

A/N: Soooo yeah haha not really anything new but you get to find out a bit more about Sidhe and who the mysterious woman from last chapter was. Oh and more of an idea about there they all are. Tell me what you guys think please!


	5. Chapter 4: Choice

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi. Not me and I think everyone knows that haha.

Review Replies:

Pri-Chan 1410: Thank you again for another kind review! Well don't worry there's some in this chapter! Haha

chani: Thank you! Your encouragement means a lot! I'm glad this story has fans!

Milye6: I was waiting for someone to mention that. They do indeed have somethings in common but there will be major differences of course. As for those questions... You'll have to wait and see ;)

Chapter 4:

Kalluto was looking at the red-head curiously, how did she know this woman? The brunette had reached the floor now and was hysterically looking around and sobbing, "Please someone, anyone help me!"

Sidhe wasted no time running up to the woman, "Ran, what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" He had no idea the girl could sound so serious.

"N-no, its not my blood i-it's my brothers," the woman chocked out just as Serenity walked up to them. The rest of the examinees were enjoying the short unexpected break from exercising although some showed enough concern to walk closer and try and figure out what was going on. Kalluto made sure to stay close enough to listen and see what was going on but made no mood to try and comfort the woman, Ran, like Sidhe was.

"What's going on Reim-san?" The examiner questioned coolly, "Your family agreed not to interfere with the exam as long as we all stayed in the basement."

'Why would any family want to have the Hunter Exam in their home?' Kalluto thought incredulously. The Zoldyck's were very private people despite their large wealth and would never even considering having so many stranger's inside their home. That was the whole reason the family bought Kukuroo Mountain. They had plenty of space all to themselves which was thoroughly guarded. Sure outside the Testing Gates was a popular tourist spot but that was completely different.

"S-Serenity-san! It's- I know what my family agreed to but-but its an emergency! My brother's hurt and m-my little s-sister was taken!" Ran wailed before bowing on the floor, "Please I need your help!"

Serenity stared, expressionless, at the young woman before scoffing and turning her back to her, "Forget it! We have a contract ya know! No one here is obligated to help you. We have to go on with the exam,"

Her cruel indifferent words stunned everyone, sure the exam was important but couldn't she help the Reim's and then come back to finish instructing the first phase?

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Please I beg you!"

The two cries rang out over the crowds uncertain mutterings. Kalluto couldn't find it in himself to be surprised that on of them came from Sidhe.

"Sidhe.." Kalluto turned his head slightly to see it was Sideburn-san (AKA Zepile) that spoke his face colored in concern as his eyes went from the twelve-year old to the slightly peeved examiner, "Be careful of what you say,"

The advice went ignored.

"Ran and her family are in trouble! Who cares what any stupid contract says! Your a Hunter! Aren't Hunter's suppose to help people?!" The angry exclamation earned a laugh, of all things from the blonde.

"There are many different types of Hunter's kid-" Her voiced raised as she swept her gaze over the crowd of examinees, "I don't know about what kind of Hunter's you all want to become, but I know I didn't desire to become some super hero after risking my neck already after getting my license!"

People who had originally looked on in outraged shock by Serenity's disregard like Sidhe were now looking uncertain.

"The Reim family is always surrounded by body guards, that's something that comes with wealth, so if they managed to hurt one of the family's heir's and kidnap another that means all their guards were taken out! Trained professionals. If you all want to get mixed up in that business its up to you, just know if you leave this basement you fail the exam." The last few words were spoken with indifference, after a small shrug the woman started to walk back to her platform.

Over the sound of urgent murmurs Kalluto could practically hear Sidhe grind her teeth in rage. Her first were clenched at her sides and she looked like she was about to attack Serenity.

He didn't understand why she cared so much about the woman sobbing on the floor or the brunette's family.

"Sidhe calm down! Attacking her won't change anything!" It was Zepile again who spoke. Kalluto nodded in agreement and threw his own two-cents in, "Why do you care so much Red? You came here to become a Hunter, not some rich family's hero."

Zepile shot the boy a scolding look but Kalluto didn't even acknowledge him, he opened his mouth to say more but Serenity beat him to it with a loud call that echoed throughout the huge room.

"You all have one minute to get back to your mat so we can continue! If you don't your disqualified!"

60 seconds wasn't a long time. Human minds were fast but when presented with a situation like this the more likely outcome was obvious. More than three fourths of the group immediately scrambled back to their mats. '_Human's in the end only care about themselves after all_,' Kalluto mused.

"Your all wrong! This whole situation is wrong! What kind of person can turn their back to something like this?!"

Sidhe's scream echoed throughout the basement even more then Serenity's. It turned a few head's and kept the small group around them stationary, yet most simply ignored her.

"Fine be selfish! Think only of yourselves! I hope you can sleep at night knowing you abandoned a ten year old girl for a stupid piece of laminated paper you could have tried to get again next year!" Sidhe turned and bent slightly, offering the older teen a hand, "Come on Ran! Let's go save Rei!" Her voice was strong and sure. Kalluto stared at her in shock; she was really going to let herself get disqualified?

Ran looked stunned herself but let the girl help her up, "S-Sidhe, thank you," it was whimpered out quietly but those close heard.

Kalluto watched as the girl gave a small grin and a quick nod before they turned to hurry up the stairs. Several people followed and Zepile turned to Kalluto with a grim expression, "Well kid? Are you coming or not?"

Kalluto blinked at the man and then stared at the back of Sidhe's head as she moved up the steps. Why was he even hesitating? He told Feitan he would get a license! So why couldn't he turn and walk back to his mat?

Somehow the girl must have felt his eyes on her since she turned her head slightly and looked at him with one of her bright green eyes. She didn't glare at him or bother to call anything over her shoulder. _She just looked at him_.

Kalluto found his feet moving in her direction of their own will. Zepile grinned and slapped a hand to his back, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all kid!"

Kalluto didn't even hear him. He only saw the bright smile she gave him.

A/N: I know its short, gomenasai! Writing was really hard this week .. But next week's chapter will be longer for sure! My friend is actually working on drawing a picture of Kalluto for me for a cover image! Isn't that awesome! His kimono is a little different from the anime but hey... Killua changed clothes all the time so why not his brother? Haha. By the way wasn't the latest episode AMAZING?! I love the Zoldyck's (except for Illumi) and Alluka is the cutest thing.


End file.
